Date My Dad
by crystalconfetti
Summary: Wizarding MTV has just come out with a special edition show called Date My Dad and two lucky twins will be the first to try it out. Going on dates with the guys' dad they will eventually decide which son they want to date after three dates. But what fun w
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Dinner was being served throughout the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood and said, "Ms. And Ms. Ezekiel, if you please when you are finished with your dinners come to my office to discuss certain crucial matters."

The Great Hall suddenly went quiet and all eyes went to a pair of heads with rust colored hair which turned to stare at each other. Blank mirror images stared in surprise at each other and then at Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat down and the twin on the left turned to face the one on the right and demanded loudly, "Ambrosia Carmen Ezekiel, what the hell did you do that you didn't tell me about?

Ambrosia stared at her older sister and said "for your information Caramel Alexa Ezekiel, I didn't do shit."

Caramel sneered at her sister and then spooned a heap of vegetables onto her plate. "What the hell mommy, I can't feed myself anymore?" Caramel smiled and said "you've been eating too much chocolate."

Ambrosia smiled and added "yep, chocolate body paints." Caramel hit the plate with her with the spoon and said "fine then, eat up so you'll be healthy and can please your partner longer." Ambrosia laughed when she heard the way her older sister referred to guys as, her 'partners'. _No wonder she's still a virgin. That's a laugh considering the younger one is supposed to be more innocent and I'm the only one of the two whose actually gotten slept with a guy,_ she thought discreetly.

Ambrosia and Caramel peacefully ate giving each other quick glances wondering what the other had done to get them in trouble. When they finished they stood in unison and walked in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Cary stopped Amy before she said the password and asked "are you sure you weren't caught doing something bad?"

Amy paused for a few long seconds and said "not a single bad thing. I'm a good girl."

"Oh my dear that pause was awfully suspicious."

Amy smiled and commented with a pout "how can you doubt your innocent baby sister?" Cary hit her playfully on the arm and retorted "it didn't work when you were actually innocent so it sure as heck isn't going to work now that you've been corrupted."

Amy turned towards the statue and said "fiddle faddle." The gargoyle moved to the side in one swift stroke and the twins walked in. In silence they climbed the winding stairs until they reached a cherry door with a gold knob. Cary turned the knob and when they were completely in the dark room, multicolor flames shot at them. Surprised by the sudden light Cary tripped over a small table sending her skirt up to her waist; Amy fell back but quickly arranged her skirt. "I'm terribly sorry my dears. It's almost humorous that you were so easily scared."

He laughed heartedly and helped both girls up. Cary blushing said "what has Ambrosia done, it's always her fault." Amy turned quickly and shouted, "I haven't done anything bitch."

Albus began to try to stifle his laughter and said "neither Ambrosia nor you have done anything Ms. Ezekiel."

Cary said "are you sure, she's always up to no good."

"Yes, yes I'm sure. I just wanted to tell you, you've won a chance to be on a very popular show for WMTV."

"Cool. Which one" Amy asked.

"Well a special edition show called Date My Dad."

"Interesting do you know who the fathers are?"

Albus's eyes searched the room while he answered "no idea at all."

Caramel approached the elder and said "what do you know?"

His eyes twinkled like how they always did. "I only know that they're students in this school."

He saw the girls' stricken faces and thought why. He brainstormed for a minute and then corrected himself "the sons are students not their fathers." Both girls let out a sigh of relief and then Amy said "okay then, bring on the daddies."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Albus left the Great Hall a few minutes before dinner was over. "Can't miss their always interesting and wonderfully fun entrances. But no matter what I will not see who the fathers are. I wish to have no favorites on the show."

He reached the entrance of his office and after having said the password he was in his office. He sat down on the largest of the overstuffed chairs and summoned a small table in front of him. He then transfigured the large metal vase it had on it into a muggle television. He thought about it briefly and then pushed the chair a bit back before transfiguring the now TV and along with the table into a big-screen. He laid back and a small bag was at his side.

"Headmaster, we had to venture greatly to find those items we were to seek but because the house elves are extremely loyal to the kind elder we were only too pleased to find them all."

Albus picked up the bag two house elves were holding up and smiled. He opened the bag and exhaled deeply having seen the mixed M&Ms, Reeses Pieces, and marshmallow mix.

"Let's get it started."

Two identical twins walked up the strip next to the beach and they stopped to briefly smile. They both had the light sun kissed skin with wavy rust colored hair and bangs. They also shared the hourglass body shape with full breasts struggling to free themselves form their tops. One had light blue green eyes while the other was taking off tinged sunglasses to reveal the same eye color. The only noticeable difference was that one had a light beauty mark on the left cheek and the other on the right.

The one with the birthmark on the right said, "hi my name is Caramel and I'm 17 years old." She wore a tight fitting metallic blue strapless bodice that reached an inch above her navel showing a flat stomach and a velvety navy blue skirt that reached a few inches above her knees with black stitching on the edges. She had dark blue sandals with black diamonds near her toes. She had her hair picked up into two tight buns with not a single hair out of place being held up together by black chopsticks. The other girl smiled brightly and said, "my name is Ambrosia, I'm 17 and my sister and I are here to pick out dream guys." She wore a crimson bodice with a black gypsy skirt with dark grey edges.

Her hair was picked up in the same buns but with loose red and black ribbons encircling them.

Caramel and Amy were swinging on swings when Caramel stopped and said "I want a guy whose smart, funny, cute, has a permanent penis an knows how to use it, can keep up with my high maintenance, and can he possessive but knows when to cool it. I really like guys with smart mouth and a romantic side. Can't help it bad asses turn me on especially if they're good where it counts."

Amy bumped her swing into Caramel's sending her swing into motion while Amy began "I want a guy who can keep up with my sexual needs, is packing like a horse, is a bit on the wrong side of the tracks, and can keep up with my bad ass. I don't care that much about personality. Fuck me right and we'll be on that second date in no time."

They laughed in unison and Cary said, "since we're students we really don't have jobs and all but I wanna be an auror and my sister Amy here wants to be a cage dancer." Amy turned to look at her sister with pure hate shining through her eyes.

Caramel then looked at her sister and Amy said, "these dads have no idea what they got themselves into."


End file.
